


Take a Bite

by LigerCat



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Accidental Death, Alternate Universe, Angst, Asexual Character, Biting, Blind Date, Blood and Injury, Buford's probably going to get his ass kicked later, Character Death, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark Crack, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Ferb might be lying about what went down, First Dates, Force-Feeding, Gen, Hand Feeding, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insane Original Character, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Touching, Protective Siblings, Self-Defense, Stalker, Teenagers, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, good brother Ferb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 15:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigerCat/pseuds/LigerCat
Summary: Buford sets Phineas up on a date thinking he needs to "get out there," it goes worse than expected.





	Take a Bite

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything except the female, and she's not something I'm proud of creating.

Phineas tried to smile at the teenager sitting across from him. It was very forced. He didn't know where Buford found her or why Buford thought he would like her.

She seemed to like him though.

"Would you like some more?" She stood, leaning forward over the table, her low cut dress made him glance away.

"No, I think I've had enough."

Blinking rapidly, she still proceeded to pile more food on his place. "Don't you like my cooking?"

"No, I mean, your cooking is wonderful." It was. Everything she had cooked was deliciously, and she must have really loved cooking because there was an abundance of food, but he wasn't sure he could eat anymore. She'd already refilled his plate three times, insisting he eat his fill, and he had, but now his stomach was starting to ache and it felt like his pants were digging into his skin. "But I'm full."

Sinking back into her chair, she pouted at him. "But I haven't brought out dessert yet."

"Yeah, but—What are you doing?"

While staring into his eyes, she'd picked up her spoon and was slowly licking it. Phineas shifted in his seat.

"My parents are gone all weekend." She slipped the end of the spoon in her mouth.

Phineas tried to swallow his discomfort. "Mi—mine aren't."

"We're not at your house."

"But they're waiting for me." Phineas hoped he was reading the cues wrong. He knew he wasn't the best at picking them up. Or interpreting them when he did pick up on them.

"I'm sure they will understand."

Phineas stood up. "I should go." His eyes darted between her and the door that led out of the dining room. "Thank you for the food and everything."

The spoon clattered on the table. She shot up from her chair. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Home?" He took a step towards the door. But then she was right there, grabbing his arm. Sharp, fake nails dug into his flesh.

"You not going anywhere." Her tone stayed even, conversational.

"I am." He slid his finger under her hand to pry it off.

Phineas wasn't sure how that led to him meeting the floor, butt first. He gasped. She shoved him flat down on the wooden floor, one knee pressing against his chest. His heart pounded in his rib cage.

"No. I can't let you." She cupped the side of his face. "You're perfect. I knew you would be as soon as I saw I picture of you on Buford's phone. He was so happy to set us up!" She giggled.

"What are you talking about?" Phineas pushed her arm, knocking it away from his face.

"I always liked big men." One of her hand slid under his shirt. When he tried to stop her, her other hand grabbed both of his wrists and pinned them against the floor. "Not tall, but heavy."

Her hand caressed his full belly. Phineas flinched.

"I've dated men who already were, but then I got this great idea." She leaned down. "I wanted to see and start the process."

"The process?" Phineas squeaked.

She nodded. "Oh, yes. I'd read all about it online. And now, I want to fatten up my own man." Her brown eyes glinted in a way that sent a spike of fear through Phineas. "I planned to use Buford, but he was already a little heavy. I needed someone real skinny. I need to have a blank slate. I needed to have you."

Pulling her hand from his belly, she reached onto the table.

Phineas' eyes widened.

Her hand came back with a bread roll. With a toothy grin, she trailed the edge of it along the side of his jaw before placing it to his lips. "Eat up." When he didn't move to eat the roll, she shoved it against his closed lips, trying to force them open. "I said eat it!"

Phineas shook his head.

With a growl, she dropped the roll and reached to the table again, her hand disappearing out of his sight for a moment. Then, her hand shot back down towards his head.

* * *

Phineas groaned. A pain pulsed at the side of his head. He went to rub it, but something held his wrist. His eyes shot open.

"Oh, goodie, you're awake!"

He couldn't stop his mouth from dropping open. They were in a bedroom. A folding table was next to the bed, covered with food. The nutjob—Phineas almost took the mental insult back, even those Pistachions weren't this insane—stood next to the table, having switched out the dress she'd been wearing for a very short, and sheer, nightgown.

Moving his eyes from that, he looked at his own position on the bed. His wrists and ankles were bound to the foot and bed boards. And his shirt and belt were gone. Since his stomach still ached and looked slightly bloated from all the food she'd already talked him into eating, he guessed he hadn't been out for too long.

His eyes locked back onto her. "What are you going to do to me?"

"I already told you." She sighed. "Men. They never listen." She climbed up onto the bed, throwing one leg over him. Smiling, she picked up something from the table. Phineas didn't look at it. "Now, are you going to corporate this time?"

"Corporate with wh—"

She cut him off by shoving the sickeningly sweet thing in his open mouth. Pressing one hand over his mouth, she rubbed his throat with the other. It reminded him of what he did when he was trying to make Perry swallow a pill. His eyes widened. He tried to use his tongue to push the food out his mouth, she held his jaw shut.

"Eat it." Moving her hand from his neck, she started caressing his belly again. "How else will you grow nice and big." Meeting his eyes, she leaned over until her face was near his middle. Lowing her face, she nipped at his belly.

Phineas flailed best he could while tied down. It was enough to make her pull away, but she didn't let go of his jaw.

"Oh, you are a feisty one. I always wondered if it was true about redheads being fiery, now I know."

He froze as her hand shifted slower, creeping along to his crouch. He tried to yell for her to stop, but all he could do make indecipherable noises.

"You like that?" Her hand touched _it_.

Phineas tried to flinch away. Tears stung at his eyes. All he could think of was that he was going to die here. She was going to murder him. Probably after she did other things. Unmentionable things.

"So you do like that." Fingers found the zip of his pants.

A resounding knock echoed through the house. Her hand froze.

"Damn it." Letting go of his jaw, and zipper, she climbed off of him.

A wave of relief flowed through Phineas.

The knocking turned into banging.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" She snagged a robe from the door before leaving the room and closing the door behind her

Phineas didn't waste a moment to turn his head to the side and spit out what was in his mouth. But he didn't call out yet. He'd wait until she opened the front door.

The banging stopped after a moment.

Taking a deep breath, Phineas screamed.

When he stopped, he could hear a commotion. She was yelling. Something shattered. A moment of dead silence. Pounding on the floor as someone ran.

Phineas pulled at the ropes binding his wrists, trying to loosen them.

The person reached the door. It flew opened.

Phineas' struggling stopped. Whatever relief he felt before multiplied.

After only a second's pause, Ferb ran to the bed. Fingers immediately getting to work on the knots hold Phineas down.

"Are you alright?" Ferb's voice was tense.

"Mostly." The rope fell away from one wrist, and Phineas started on the rope holding his other one while Ferb moved to the ones on his ankles. "How'd you find me?"

Not stopping, Ferb shot him a look.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot I wrote down the address." The second rope fell away. "What'd you do to her?"

Finished untying that one, Ferb moved to the last.

"Ferb?"

"Let's take care of you first."

Phineas' fear was starting to creep back for a completely different reason. "Ferb, what did you do?"

Last rope untied, Ferb straightened up. He refused to look at Phineas as he gently took his hand and helped him up. Ferb unzipped his jacket. Taking it off, he draped it over Phineas' shoulders.

"Ferb, please, what did you do?"

"She hurt you," Ferb hissed. "When I tried to get inside, she hit me. I didn't mean to," the anger is his voice faded, "but when I heard you scream." He finally looked at Phineas, his eyes showing a mix of guilt and anger. "I didn't mean to."

He didn't wait for Phineas to reply before retaking his hand and beginning to lead him out. Ferb kept his head down. Phineas kept his eyes on Ferb.

Until they got close to the front door.

Phineas couldn't stop the gasp when he saw her. Ferb's words might have hinted it but seeing it was different.

Her body was crumpled by the wall. Already a puddle of blood had built up around her head.

"Ferb..."

Ferb tightened his hold, but he didn't stop.

"She's dead, isn't she?" Phineas didn't feel bad about it. But he felt bad that he didn't feel bad that she was dead.

Ferb gave a stiff nod.

Gripped by a sudden panic, Phineas stopped in his track, bringing Ferb to a stop too. "Ferb! You killed someone. Even if she did tie me up and fe—do stuff to me, you still killed her. Wh—what if they arrest you?"

Ferb glanced at him. "It was an accident."

"But—"

Ferb's expression grew pleading.

"Yeah, okay," Phineas mumbled. Drawing closer to his brother, he continued, "I think I want to go home."

Nodding, Ferb started walking again. Once they were outside, Phineas could see their parent's car parked in the house's driveway.

While Phineas got in the car, Ferb spoke again, "Once I bring you home, I'll take care of this."

Something about it, the tone or the choice of words, Phineas was sure, bothered him, but he felt too tired and numb to dwell on it.

Leaning his head back, he let his eyes close. Phineas didn't know what would happen now, but for the first time since coming to this house, he felt safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I was scrolling through some works on here and saw one tagged feeder and, boom, this insanity popped into my head.


End file.
